Maleza
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sé paciente, pronto bajará junto a todas esas personas y podrás deleitar tus ojos con la figura de tu amada mujer de piel dorada. (Creva)


Dejaba que los rayos solares impactaran contra su cuerpo hecho de chocolate, que las gotas de sudor descendieran por esa piel bronceada teniendo un destino final en el suelo, gloriosas de haber tocado sus poros.

Tocaba su corazón mientras miraba al cielo, decía a sus padres que lo había logrado, las cadenas del ayer ya no la apresaban.

Que sus partidas no fueron en vano.

Se retiraba de esa pequeña llanura mientras una fina brisa tocó su espalda, respondiéndole.

Ella sonrío mientras miraba con la frente en alto.

Tomó esos grandes pendientes de oro puro que su madre le había regalado, Sheva con todo el dolor que una persona pudiera experimentar, se acercó a un pequeño arrollo, le dijo adiós mientras que con cuidado los depositaba en la fina corriente del agua, los arrastraba.

Era lo correcto.

* * *

África era un país colorido entre la maleza muerta y la evidente pobreza, donde las mujeres morían abrasadas por una noche helada, donde los niños eran devorados por sus propios cuerpos y, los hombres tomaban sus vidas entre ellos, dejando un rastro de podredumbre.

Ella misma comprendió el verdadero significado del dolor, de tener miedo a la vida, a la no vida. Es por eso que tenía una mente tan abierta, no podían comprender porqué una mujer maldita, con un pasado oscuro como aquella noche que la atrapó y, condenada a la miseria estaba ahí, con un traje de ejecutivo firmando papeles mientras cargaba un portafolios plateado.

Acomodaba sus anteojos para leer las letras pequeñas del contrato, de sus labios carnosos salian las palabras que dictaban el futuro de la base donde ella se encontraba.

No era estúpida, era la mujer perfecta que todo hombre hubiera deseado.

Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

El hombre que le curaba sus males en esa aventura, la persona que sin querer dejó que penetrara su corazón cual flecha.

Intercambiaban miradas, Sheva siempre esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Chris Redfield a las sedes de la BSAA en África. En sus tiempos libres iban a comer a los restaurantes, Chris no tenía problema en visitar aldeas y probar los platillos deliciosos que algunos integrantes preparaban, le daba escalofríos el ver que en alguno de ellos se utilizaba excremento seco como fuente de fuego.

Por respeto a Alomar reservaba comentarios que pudieran herirla, no deseaba crear una pésima impresión, además de que no todos los días tendría oportunidades de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, pero incluso la comida que se hacía con leña sabía muy bien.

Apreciaba junto a ella las estrellas del cielo completamente negro. La rodeaba con sus brazos mientras contemplaban el horizonte, disfrutaban de estar vivos, de estar juntos.

Sheva quebrantaba en llanto, no podía superar todavía esas heridas realmente profundas, se preguntaba la clase de cosas que pudo haber hecho, las que no... Se preguntaba si tenía depresión, quizás aquella que da por temporadas o lugares específicos.

* * *

Chris pasaba sus manos por sus marrones cabellos, quería apreciar esas perlas color café y hundirse en sus pensamientos. Había encontrado en la mujer nacida en vientre humilde algo que nadie podia ofrecer sin temor.

Lealtad.

Darle un finiquitó a su relación.

De los labios de ambos juntándose en un momento donde ellos dos eran los únicos reyes, de ella entregando su cuerpo con el de su amado americano, volviéndose uno solo. Compartiendo carne, palabras, caricias y experimentando y buscando y encontrando lo que a ambos les gustaba.

Redfield sabía que Sheva daría su vida por él, lo demostró en incontables ocasiones, ella haría la peor de las temerarias travesías para salvaguardarlo, que su estado de salud físico y mental no se desgastara.

Culminaban de muchas formas su amor.

No había muestra del mismo que unir sus existencias.

* * *

Ahí yacía la joven mujer con un traje de negocios, miraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa al horizonte. Se notaba una sonrisa, mostrando sus preciosos dientes blancos y aquellas líneas entre las mejillas que se formaban.

Una azafata anunció el próximo vuelo.

Sin preámbulos se dispuso a abordarlo.

Ahí yacía el joven hombre esperando pacientemente en una silla, mirando en ocasiones su reloj, faltaban unas horas.

Esperaba que el ramo de flores no se marchitara para entonces, ni que los chocolates se derritieran.

"Estúpido"

Pensó al ver que lo que había comprado se arruinaría, debía de improvisar.


End file.
